Zusterschap
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Elena tegen de Turks op haar zusters begrafenis. Vindt plaats in CC:Before Crisis


Titel: Zusterschap

Genre: Dood

Tijdlijn: Pre FF7

Samenvatting: Elena rouwt om haar zuster Gun op diens begrafenis

Disclaimer: Alle genoemde karakters horen toe aan Square-Enix

A/N: Voor hen die het spel Crisis Core: Before Crisis niet hebben gespeeld, Elena kwam er kortstondig in voor en er is verklaard dat zij de Turks haat.

--

Het was slechts een paar dagen na haar verdwijning toen er mensen het huis betraden. Vijf mannen in totaal. Ze kende hen allen van naam, niet als vriend.

Shuriken, Tseng, Reno, Rude en Lance.

De vijf zaten in de woonkamer van haar ouders. Twee stonden zodat ze de omgeving konden observeren: de voor- en achtertuin. Drie anderen zaten, klaarblijkelijk hoger in rang.

Turks…

Elena wist wie zij waren. Haar zuster verloor haar naam toen zij de dienst betrad.

'Mejuffrouw Elena,' Tseng stond op, net als Rude en Reno, om haar officieel te begroeten, 'Meneer Shinra leeft met u mee.' Het was hoogst ongewoon dat Turks buiten de dienst nog familie hadden. Nu zij dood was, was ze toch geen Turk meer?

Hij gaf haar een sterke lichtgetinte hand en ze beantwoordde groet met haar eigen kleine blanke handje. 'Dat is erg aardig van meneer Shinra, meneer.'

Haar ogen, gefixeerd op Tseng, zagen alleen de man die haar zuster de dood in had gestuurd. Met al haar kracht probeerde ze kalm te blijven. Terwijl het enige dat zij wilde doen was schreeuwen en gillen en haar kleine vuistjes tegen hem slaan en haar hart uitstorten. Hij… nee. Niet hij. Shinra had haar zuster vermoord.

Het was niet iets dat vrouwen in haar familie deden. Haar vader, naast haar staand, kneep bemoedigend in haar schouders, 'Gun nam haar orders aan en gehoorzaamde. Dat is het leven van een Turk.'

'Dan haat ik dat.' Was haar antwoord. De vijf Turks keken verschrikt van en naar elkaar, was zij een bedreiging of slechts beroerd door haar zusters dood? Wat het ook was, ze was slechts een jonge vrouw die mogelijk een beetje training van haar zuster had gekregen uit zusterliefde. Zij was geen bedreiging.

'Rustig maar Elena…' haar vader hield haar vast, 'rustig maar…'

'Ik begrijp uw gevoelens, mejuffrouw Elena.'Tseng boog voor de kleine blonde dame, 'als u ooit wenst dit nare voorval te bespreken…'

Toen wurmde ze zich vrij van haar vaders greep, haar ogen woest van haat, haar stem vol woede toen ze hem in het gezicht sloeg met haar kleine handje, een rode handprint achterlatend op zijn wang, 'Mijn zuster was geen voorval. Ze was een mens en u als tweede in rang moet dat weten.'

Verrast door haar aanval beet Tseng terug, het was echt hoogst ongewoon dat een Turk buiten de dienst nog familie had, 'het spijt me werkelijk jongedame.'

'U mag dan spijt hebben, slechts omdat u een Turk mist. Ik mis een zuster. Weet u wat het is om iemand te verliezen die u dierbaar is?'

'Ik bespreek dat niet met een klein meisje.' Sprak Tseng, wetende dat ze niet naar rede zou luisteren met alle emoties van verdriet en verlies die door haar woedden, dus verliet hij het huis, gevolgd door zijn Turks

'Natuurlijk niet. Ren maar.' Met een haatdragende blik liep ze weg, wensend dat het Tseng was die stierf en niet haar zuster.

--

Donker was het die dag, met het licht van de zon dat zich verschool achter de regenwolken. Alsof de zon ook rouwde om haar verlies. De kerk waar de dienst werd gehouden was klein, ergens ver weg van Midgar en Edge, waar de Turks een perfect uitzicht hadden op wie kwam en ging in de nabijgelegen velden.

Zes SOLDIERs brachten de kist naar binnen, waarin haar zuster lag. Het was haar verteld dat Gun er niet uitzag zoals ze er altijd uit zag, haar gezicht verwond door gevecht en haar lichaam verbrand door chemische middelen.

Elena probeerde niet te huilen, ook niet tijdens de dienst. Het was alsof ze elders was, naast haar lichaam, en vandaar keek naar wat er gebeurde. Het was een onbekende kerk in een onbekende regio; haar zuster zou begraven worden in een ongemerkt graf alsof ze een zwervers was.

'Mejuffrouw… Elena?' het rossig blonde haar stak fel af tegen de zwarte pakken die de jongeman gekleed in wit omringden, 'Elena niet waar?' de stem was iets lichter dan Tseng's stem, 'het spijt me dat je je zuster nu moet missen. Ik leef met je mee.'

Het duurde even voor ze zichzelf wederom was; en sprak witheet: 'nee dat doe je niet.'

Even knipperde de blonde jongeman verrast, 'misschien niet. Uw zuster was een van de beste Turks, haar verlies…'

'Haar verlies betekent niets voor u, u vervangt haar met een andere Turks. Zij zijn geen familie. Weet u wat familie betekent?'

De gehele kerk viel stil toen de kleine blonde jongedame sprak, niemand wist wat te doen: wapens trekken en haar omleggen of haar laten gaan?

De blonde jongeman maakte een subtiel handgebaar, Elena wist wat dit betekende, 'waag het niet mij gevangen te nemen.'

'U bent slim, voor iemand die geen Turk is.'

'Mijn zuster heeft me veel geleerd.'

'Dat is opmerkelijk. Misschien heeft u gelijk; de meeste Turks hebben geen familie. Zij worden familie.'

'Werkelijk?' hij wekte eerder haar afgunst dan haar interesse, 'werkelijk.'

Rufus Shinra had het koude hart van zijn vader, de ijzige bruine ogen van zijn vijandin waren nog ondraaglijker, 'werkelijk.' Bevestigde hij.

'Ik heb haar nimmer horen spreken over oudere broers, noch over haar zusters. Ze sprak niet eens over u. Dus nee. U bent geen familie van haar.' Het deed hem pijn dit soort informatie. Het deed haar nog meer pijn dat hij zich familie durfde te noemen.

'Misschien wilt u tot de dienst toetreden, om de moordenaar van uw zuster te vinden?' de blonde jongeman had een vreemd stoort glimlach; zijn lippen slechts licht plooiend in een lachje. Elena viel stil bij het zien van dit enge lachje wetende dat het geen lach of een grijns was. Het was eng om een expressie te zien te midden van non-expressieve mensen.

'Nee.'

--

Vijf jaar later

Elena stak een sigaret op, wachtend op de schutters tot ze het gebouw zouden verlaten. Het zou een lange wacht worden. Reno, haar trainer en mentor, bleef dat al uren verbaal in haar mooie wazige koppie stampen.

Elena daarentegen nam de tijd met deze missie. Want immers, ze volgde haar zuster in diens voetsporen: Elena de Turk zou wraak nemen voor haar zuster Gun de Turk.

Turk-style.

--

owari


End file.
